Clostridium botulinum neurotoxins are known to be among the most potent and dangerous biological agents, because exposure to them can cause a life threatening paralytic disease syndrome. This IAA will support the development of monoclonal antibodies for neutralization of botulinum neurotoxin serotypes C, D, F and G, as well as support in vivo studies to characterize the potency of these antibodies.